A primary goal of the clinical trials efforts of UPCI is to design, implement and analyze innovative, investigator-initiated phase I and II clinical trials. The dcvelopment, initiation, implementation and completion of UPCI investigational studies receive substantial and essential support from UPCI Clinical Research Services (CRS). The assigned clinical research coordinators are involved in study design and implementation, design of study schema, forms design, patient education and compliance, collection, handling and shipping of specimens, collection and entry of data and keeping the principal investigator informed of all patient and research issues. UPCI has made noteworthy advances, in innovative pilot and phase I studies in the last 5 years, in several programs including Molecular Therapeutics and Drug Discovery, Biological Therapeutics, Prostate and Urologic Cancers, Head and Neck Cancer, Immunology, and breast cancer. The PSRC is utilized by UPCI members from all of these and other programs.